The Beginning
Summary Trying to satisfy her thirst for knowledge about Gwady, detective Wish interrogates Autumn about her past dealings in the city. Meanwhile, Uuzoo struggles with the memories of what happened in the park. Episode in Detail After the events with Gwadeweido in the water reservoir of the city (episode 20), Loco Wish is now interrogating YiFung, since she was able to calm the rat down so easily. Among other things Loco is suspicious of the other having more than one name, as well as her relation to the rat, and her past dealings in the city. As she keeps interrogating her, she mentions and asks about the various children that the woman helped raise and what happened to them, since the city doesn't have any to-date records. The two get into a bit of an argument, during which Loco has to admit defeat and lets her go. Uuzoo meanwhile is suffering from nightmares, after what she witnessed at the park, as well as a lot of other worries that manifest themselves as bad dreams, like the fact that Krrah is inside the city gates. Though the worst fear seems to be that Ryahno didn't make it after the incident with Gwady. For this reason the snake even avoids listening to the news for a while, until her curiosity makes her give in. As the news state that Ryahno is still alive, though very injured and in the hospital she is slightly relieved. A bit out of the loop Uuzoo then leaves her home, only to realise that she actually has a day off, and returns. As she also forgot to switch off her radio, she arrives just as news reports state, that people all over the city reportedly see Gwadeweido everywhere. The mere name makes Uuzoo angry after what happened in the park. To distract herself she decides to leave the house and go to the Quiet Corner Café where Ryahno usually relaxes as well, hoping to maybe meet some people that know her commander or make new friends. In the café which is filled with people, she joins a young woman, who is sitting alone at a table, reading a book. Though as the snake sits at the table, she places the book aside for conversation. Uuzoo finds herself in a bit of an awkward situation, as she doesn't have any clue or plan, aside of going to the café, so it's difficult for her to properly engage in a conversation with the woman. For a lack of topic she asks the woman, who introduced herself as Derbri, if she was interrupting and what book she was reading. As it turns out it was a book about mythology and cultures, a topic that Uuzoo is interested in, and so it's easier for her to keep up the conversation, asking further questions, such as what Dikuda's version of how the world happened to come to existence is like. Derbri ends up telling her the story of the Ar, a race of conquering reptile like beings and the Qu, peaceful metal-like beings, as well as the conflict between the two races, when the Ar decided to take over this world. As the fight over the plane of existence rages on, the Ar, in order to overthrow Pheybis, who lead the side of the Qu, arranged for a third party, some scientists, to create a stronger clone of her: Rutbouc. During the fight they ended up destroying the world and both forces. The energy of their life force then shattered and created the world in which Uuzoo currently lives. The snake is surprised to learn of that story, never having heard it before. Derbri then continues, telling her that the resting place of both Pheybis and Rutbouc is in Dikuda, with the resting place of the former being in the GuLin forest, at the waterfall. Before Uuzoo can come up with a new topic to talk about she notices Krrah outside of the café and gets up to follow the bird. As she pauses to turn and thank Derbri for the newly acquired information, the woman is gone, in her place a black agate ball on the table. Confused Uuzoo looks around for the young woman, though as she can't see her anywhere in the café she decides to take the agate ball with her, before leaving. Meanwhile Dr. Pertinax is having restless sleep with dreams of her past. A time during which, in her youth, she joined a company called BiS, where she greatly succeeded and advanced. She was then approached by "The Lord" for a top secret job given by the Prince of the Ar, who at the time was leading the forces against the Qu. It was her job to create a clone of Pheybis, mixed with the prince's genes. The clone however, though completely functional on a biological level was highly aggressive and unstable, attacking and slaughtering everyone but Pertinax. As the clone, Rutbouc, is lead out of the room by the Prince of the Ar, The Lord approaches the disturbed Dr. Pertinax with yet another project to work on, which would take longer than a human could live. For that reason he forcefully injects her with a substance which more or less grants her immortality, so long as she is not hurt too bad and keeps enough of her blood. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Hwong YiFung (also named Autumn) * Loco Wish * LiWen (mentioned) * Sheenyai Yavei (mentioned) (also as Ooranious) * Saru (mentioned) * Dahvius Derbri * The Logical Memorizer * Gwadeweido (mentioned) * Yin Uuzoo * Kuraz Ryahno * Krrah * Hweibin Sandala * Pheybis (mentioned) * "The Prince of the Ar" * "The Lord" * Rutbouc * Dr. Isabella Pertinax Trivia * YiFung reveals Loco to be The Logical Memorizer of the guild. * The book Derbri was reading is "Classic of Mountains and Seas" * The quote "Well… There was Wuji, and then there was Taiji. Taiji was the representation of LiangYi. From LiangYi came Sr-Shang. And Sr-Shang produced BaGua. So on and so forth, creating the order of fate." （無極生太極，太極生兩儀，兩儀生四象，四象生八卦。） is taken from "I Ching" * Rutbouc, as seen in the flashback, is actually a few years younger in comparison to when when she later appears again. * This is the first time Rutbouc's name is mentioned, even though she already appeared visually in episode 17, when Bueh looked at Yuw. * The waterfall mentioned to be the resting place of Pheybis is in fact the birthplace of Bueh, of whom Pheybis is indeed the former life. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes